Friend or deadly foe?
by MufasaToSoar
Summary: Adventures of Venus de Milo trying to find out the identity of two odd people. All she knows is that they are mutants. And how do the Foot and Kraang fit into their lives?
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical winter night. Snow blanketed the streets and the rooftops but that just made it the more challenging.

Venus de Milo was on patrol with Casey and April. They leap across the rooftops with some difficulty. They were nearing April's home when they heard the sounds of metal clashing against metal. They make a detour towards the sounds. They weren't believing what they were seeing.

A rooftop full of Foot-bots were jumping around, obviously fighting someone. When they saw one get stabbed they saw a man in armour, although they couldn't see the face due to a helmet. They saw another Foot-bot coming up behind him with a katana but it fell to the side with an arrow embedded in it.

"Wow, nice shot." Casey mumbled from underneath his hockey mask.

"Want to join in?" asked April.

"It's not our fight." Venus stated.

"These people are fighting the Foot. Ever heard the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" April questioned Venus.

"No" answered Venus truthfully.

"Now, let's fight the Foot and we'll tell you later." Casey interjected.

They leapt to the roof to find chaos in the battlefield. Short-circuiting pieces of bot parts and pieces of bricks were strewn across the rooftop. The trio assisted the armoured man in fending off the bots, Fishface and Rahzar. They saw another man in a cape and hood, holding a dagger in his hand. The fight was finished but before the mysterious men could thank the trio, Karain appeared.

"Time to end this." Karai spat out with as much hatred as possible toward the armoured man. She was replied by silence followed by a shift of armour. They rushed upon each other and clashed swords. Karai tried many times to hit the man she was duelling but was always blocked with a shield.

"Coward! Fight properly!" Karai shouted in hate.

"I am" was all that was replied back to her.

Karai was stunned. Out of all the times she faced this one person, she only received silence as an answer. She let her guard down as a result of her shock and the male fighter took his chance to take Karai out by hitting her with the side of his sword, effectively knocking her out.

The hooded one came over. "We thank you for the kind assistance."

"Why are you fighting the Foot?" Venus asked.

"Our two factions have been fighting for years." The hooded one answered rather bluntly.

"What is your faction?" April asked, getting very curious very quickly.

"Either we tell you in the future or you look to the past for answers" the armoured one spoke, but they couldn't hear him well because of the visor. After that statement, the duo ran off and disappeared into the night. That's when they saw that both men had a grey tail. They were mutants.

"Well, that was kinda weird." Casey stated.

"Let's head home. I think that patrol is over." Venus declared.

The trio went their separate ways. Venus to the sewers while April and Casey went to their houses.

Mysterious location in New York.

The two fighters were walking down a hallway to their shared room, passing their sleeping friends along the way. They didn't speak a word to each other until they got into their room.

"That went really well." the hooded man said

"That is coming from your perspective, Lucas. I would've said that it went ok." the armoured one replied, keeping his helmet on.

Lucas took off his hood to reveal his face, an alpine wolf with no battle scars. "You have a high standard for fights, Zane."

Zane took off his helmet and put it on a bust, to reveal another arctic wolf with various bruises and faded scars on his face. Lucas groaned at the sight.

"When will you not get hurt in a fight?" Lucas asked.

"Most likely. . . never" Zane replied with a hint of truth. Zane has never come out of a fight unscathed "but at least there ain't any cuts."

"True, true"

After that small conversation, they took the rest of their equipment off and went to sleep. They dreamt of more fighting.

Because they are fight seekers.


	2. Chapter 2

Venus was tired from the night before. The sheer amount of the Foot-Bots that they faced took a lot out of her. She wasn't sure how the two mystery mutants did so.

She lazily tied her bandana over her eyes and head, carefully braiding the tails to the way she liked it, and walked out into the kitchen of the lair. A lizard mutant was sitting there, a lab coat was being worn and glasses covered her eyes. A green and gold tail was seen curled around her left side while she was sitting. Her head was looking down and resting on her left hand, which was raised. A mug of coffee was in her right hand.

Mona Lisa was like the older sister that Venus never had growing up. Having a major love for physics and mechanics, Mona was the tech-head of the lair. She looked tired, most likely stayed up all night long. Venus sat down across from Mona Lisa, waiting for the lizard mutant to notice her. She never did.

"What is this? No 'good morning, Vee?'" Venus asked.

The only response she got was a snore. Venus leant closer to the table, looking at Mona Lisa's face at a different angle. She saw her eyes were, in fact, closed. Venus sat back up, smirked and slowly reached her hand forwards, towards the coffee in Mona's hand. She ever so slowly pushed the mug so it was under Mona's nose. The steam rose from the mug to Mona Lisa's face. The lizard mutant shook her head and opened her eyes.

Mona Lisa looked at Venus and immediately awoke even more. A kind smile flashed across her lips. "How was your sleep, Vee? Better than mine, I hope." Mona Lisa asked.

Venus shrugged. She didn't know. Lots of dreamless nights. Had them since she was young, ever since her magic was prominent. "You know the answer. It was bad." Venus answered.

The teenage turtle looked around the table and saw the thick notebook of Mona's. Everything that she was able to gather on something that Mona Lisa had an interest in since meeting Venus. Venus reached out to it and turned it to face her, seeing the most recent of notes.

"Got no further, did you?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the notes.

Mona Lisa shook her head, taking off her glasses. "Further away, to be truthful. Magic is truly a mystery."

Venus reached over, placing her left hand on Mona's right shoulder. "Take my advice... and give up while you still can."

Mona Lisa pushed the hand off, smiling. "Never. My parents never taught me to be a quitter."

Venus laughed and stood up. She fixed herself some cereal that was getting close to the use by date. They got into a silence that they could hear the regular sounds of the sewers. Droplets of water that echoed around the sewer tunnels. The stale air that whistled through the lair. The odd subway train that ran above them and shook the lair when it passed.

"How was the patrol last night? Stop anything? Maybe those Purple Dragons?" Mona Lisa asked.

"A few heists. One mugging. But something was better than helping the city." Venus answered.

Mona leant towards Venus, hoping to get what Venus was about to tell her.

"We may have found another enemy of the Foot. Two mutants, fighting an entire legion of Foot Bots. Even Fishface and Rahzar were beaten." Venus whispered.

Mona was intrigued by this turn of events. "Did you get their faces? We can contact them again."

"No. Only grey tails. That's the extent of how I know that they are mutants."

"Any murals or coats of arms on their equipment?" Mona asked. Venus only shook her head. "Then we have nothing."

They finished and cleaned up. Mona Lisa went into her lab and Venus sat on the couch, seeing as how there wasn't any training for today. Venus was channel surfing, sifting through the channels on the TV, searching for anything interesting. Ten minutes later, Mona Lisa burst into the room.

"Venus, you need to see this!" She yelled before running back into her lab.

Venus was quick to respond. She leapt over the back of the couch and ran into the lab. The turtle flicked the light on, illuminating the dark lab. Mona was hunched over her computer, having an email up. It wasn't anything new to her. Mona Lisa kept in touch with her old friends. But, it was by an unknown address. Venus approached and read it over Mona Lisa's shoulder.

To whoever is the turtle I saw last night,

I issue you a challenge tonight. Over by the docks.

Bring your weapons. All of them

They read the sender, who planted what must be an alias.

"The Knight?" Mona asked.

"The one that was in the armour, most likely. Didn't know he could be so technologically inclined." Venus answered.

She left the lab, fetched her fans from her room and entered the dojo. Luckily, her father, Master Splinter, was training himself. A katana was in his hands, the human sized rat practicing various strikes and blocks with the sabre. He stopped his training and looked at his daughter.

"Ah, Venus de Milo. How come you're here?" He asked, curious.

"Can..." Venus began to ask, but stopped, flustered. She was always nervous whenever she tried to speak with her father.

Splinter carefully laid his katana down and picked up his walking stick. He walked over to Venus, the stick clicking each time it hit the tatami mats. He laid his hand on Venus' shoulder.

"Something obviously troubles you, my child. Much so that you require extra training to overcome this trouble, yes?"

Venus didn't answer verbally. Only nodded her assent. Master Splinter walked back over to his katana and placed it onto the weapon racks that surrounded the room. He picked up a bokken, the same dimensions as the katana he just used, and laid his walking stick down. The ninja master walked back to the middle, head held high.

"Come, Venus de Milo. Fight me as if your life depended on it." He said, before quickly raising the bokken and rushed Venus.

Venus raised her fans quickly, startled by the quick start. She had to get ready.

Nightfall came and the humans of the day left the streets and the workplaces. Only those who didn't want to get caught or party goers were out at night. Little did they know that something that isn't human walked the streets.

Venus was walking through, keeping her mint green face covered by a hood and her skin covered by the clothes which she had bought for her by April. The rain beat down on her and the streets, drenching everything that wasn't covered.

Venus knew the way to the docks, yet enjoyed the views of the streets. If only she could see the streets during the day. That would make her life easier. Or could lead her to her death. Unfortunately, fate and life hardened her to be a warrior. A shadow warrior, but a warrior nonetheless.

She made it to the docks, calmly climbing over the high fence and into the area. She saw the Knight standing there, his round shield on his back and his sword on his left hip. She revealed herself from the darkness, throwing the hood down.

"The Knight?!" She yelled.

Said person looked at her, seeing as his alias was called. Venus could see that the helmet that he, or her, wore looked like a dog's head. Long snout, raised skull and ears on the top on each side.

"And you are?!" The Knight yelled back. It sounded male, but voices cannot answer a question on gender. Voices can be modified and changed.

"Venus!" Said turtle yelled.

She reached inside her jacket and pulled her fans out. She kept them folded. The Knight reached to his hip and unsheathed his sword. The ringing sound persisted and rung throughout the darkness. The Knight pointed the tip at Venus, holding it with two hands.

They stared the other down, sizing the other up. Looks are always deceiving.

Both ran at the same time. They met in the middle, weapons clashing.


	3. Chapter 3

The sword was defected to Venus' right with her fans. The Knight spun on his toes and outstretched his fist, hoping to hit Venus across the face. Venus prematurely saw the attack coming and raised the fan in her left to meet it. They struck, but the fan deflected it over Venus and out of harm's way. She back flipped out of danger, her sense of honour allowing her to give the Knight an equal chance.

The Knight got his sword back up and resumed his two handed grip on it. His eyes, which were barely seen, didn't show any signs of aggression or anger. But a calm that was unsettling Venus. He pointed the blade horizontally and ran to Venus, his eyes trained on her heart.

Venus closed her eyes and felt the air around her. She could hear the footsteps of the Knight hitting the concrete of the docks, the puddles making his approach heard. She allowed the magic in her veins to flow freely. The magic gathered in her hands, which extended to the fans. Venus held her fans on opposite sides, her eyes glowing white. She waved the fans to the opposite side of which they were on. A jet of air was the result, heading straight for the Knight.

To say the Knight was surprised was an understatement. The jet of air hit him square in the chest, sending him rocketing backwards. The sword dropped out of his hands. He landed on his back hard. However, he used the momentum to roll himself up, as if the armour he wore weighed nothing. Venus sent another, which the Knight was more careful. He took the shield off of his back and held it out in front of him, like how Captain America would.

He slowly advanced, Venus sending more streams of air his way. All were deflected off of his shield. He picked up his sword, holding it in his right hand, and pointed it towards Venus, who stopped using her magic. Their weapons were used once again, expertly deflected to out of harm's way.

Venus felt a small jab of pain on her arm. She hissed and looked at where it came from. A small cut was on her arm, but it looked better than what actually happened. It started to bleed, but at a moderate rate. Luckily, it didn't cut an artery or a vein, so that was good enough.

"That was for the push back." The Knight explained, his eyes still having that eerily calm to them.

Venus moved her head to the side, her eyes shrinking in anger.

More blows were exchanged. Venus even managed to fold on of her fans up and hit the Knight's right wrist with the wood, right in between the steel plate. In pain or shock, he dropped the sword with a resounding clang. Venus opened the fan while in the gap, slicing the skin slightly. The Knight hissed, but paid no mind to it. He placed the shield onto his back once again, picked up and sheathed his sword and raised his fists.

"You must be insane. Fighting a ninja in hand-to-hand combat." Venus remarked, placing her fans onto her belt.

"I am trained. Don't you worry." The Knight responded.

He dashed forwards with a speed unheard of. The punch he sent out would've been bad, if Venus didn't dodge at the very last second. Venus caught the fist with both wrists in a cross and pushed it away. The Knight retaliated with a roundhouse kick, which Venus ducked under. She sent her own punch out, which connected hard with the steel helmet. Her hand began to sting badly but it must've hurt the Knight even more, as he held his head from what must be ringing.

A quick kick from Venus' right caught the kunoichi off guard. It struck Venus in the head. Venus fell to the right and landing on her shell. Using the natural curve of the shell, Venus rolled back up to her feet and raised her hands again, keeping her eyes on the Knight.

She felt her anger rise within her, but she kept it in check. She ran to the Knight, eyes still trained on him. She did a series of flips, which ended with one kick to the stomach and another to the back of the Knight's head. The Knight, however, wasn't so easily defeated. After the head kick, he placed his hands on the ground and sent his own two armoured heels straight to Venus. Venus kicked out a hand, which made the Knight come tumbling down.

He rolled back up to his feet, ready to continue fighting. An almost unnoticeable split of the wind reached their ears. A small contact was heard, followed by the Knight grasping the back of his neck. He pulled something out, revealing it to be a blow dart. He looked to Venus, his eyes already glazing over.

His legs became jelly and he fell face forwards. Venus, shocked, pulled her hood up and ran out of the area. That was all she did. Run. She came to a manhole cover and opened it. She slid into the manhole and covered it back up again. No one was any the wiser.

A hooded person came to the Knight's unconscious form. He was breathing, although very little. The figure placed their blowpipe into a small bag on their back and knelt down.

"Zane, tell me why you did this?" They asked, the voice sounding feminine.

Although she didn't get the answer she wanted, she had to get help. There was no way that she could carry an odd 80 kilogram wolf with an extra 25 kilograms of steel armour as well. She called a few of her fellow friends, who appeared within minutes in a truck.

They got out of the truck and opened the back. Together, the three of them lifted Zane up off of the ground and into the back of the truck. They secured him so that he wouldn't slide around in the back. The scout hopped into the back as well. They sped off towards their hideout, leaving the docks behind.

No signs of the battle remained. But Zane would get into big trouble, and the Grandmaster wouldn't care how bad it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Zane's vision began to clear, but he had a major headache. He sat up on the stone bed, which passed as luxury in their order, and raised his hand to his head, right in between the ears. He looked around when the headache cleared. He was in his shared room with Lucas, but the other alpine wolf wasn't in there.

The door unlocked and opened, revealing the biggest brute of a knight that their order has. A battle axe was held in his right hand, the bottom of the haft placed on the floor.

"Wake up, little Nordholm. The Grandmaster wants to speak with you." He said.

After that, he slammed the door shut, echoing throughout the small room and making Zane's ears buzz. Zane put a pair of tracksuits and a plain t-shirt on and left the room, but not before placing his dagger somewhere that was hidden. He opened the door and left, closing it behind him. He walked through the halls, head up high. Many of the people he passed paid him no mind, but some threw insults his way. How much Zane wanted to bash their faces in so badly was overrode by his need to stay calm and rational.

He soon came to a door, as simple as the rest he passed, but two knights in the blackest of armour stood watch, spears crossed to bar access. When the alpine wolf came to the two, they uncrossed their spears to allow access to the room. Zane knocked and entered the room, one of the Knights closing the door behind him and barring passage to anyone else.

Zane went down on one knee and bowed his head towards the floor. "Grandmaster. I have come." He said.

"I can see that. Arise, Zane." The Grandmaster responded.

Zane followed, standing tall and looking at the Grandmaster's eyes. The cold steel blue eyes met the blue and green ones of Zane (yes, Zane is complete heterochromatic). The blue eyes Zane knew as both leader and father.

"I've heard about your fight with an unknown enemy last night." He said, characteristically bland.

"The scout that sleep darted me?"

"Correct. Now, you know that this was against the rules?"

Zane nodded. He knew all of the rules back to front.

"Many nights in a row, you fought without permission. The first few times with your brother. Last night by yourself. And, to make it worse, you and Lucas made the order a new enemy. Do you have no regard for your life or ours?"

Zane had no answer, but only looked down in shame. The Grandmaster only used this to press harder.

"How would you think I would feel if you died out there and no one knew? How would Lucas feel?"

"Father, I... wouldn't know. I just wouldn't."

The Grandmaster sighed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry to bring this upon you, son. But you must go into the Field for two weeks. Get to the entrance at one in the afternoon. No earlier and no later. You may leave."

Zane bowed once again and left. His façade of calm covered his racing thoughts of both shame and fear. He's heard of the Field, a place hidden deep under the base. The magnetic field there was weak, allowing demons to pass through and infest the world. Most people survive the ordeal, but a rare few don't.

Zane was hoping he wouldn't become one of the rare few.

Venus was covered in bruises and a bandage was wrapped around her arm. In seemed that the sword cut was more than just a scrape. According to Mona Lisa, it was a light cut across a vein. Only an expert was able to make that kind of cut.

Her wrist and hand was severely swollen. The punch accidentally broke some of the bones in her hand. Splinter was both scared and impressed, seeing his daughter return yet he knew that the cut was worse than it seemed.

She was told to not train, lest the cut were to get worse. She heeded the concern from both Mona Lisa and Splinter. But it sucked, Venus loved to train. The best she could do was enveloping her hand in water or air.

She stood, and began to walk out of the turnstiles towards the sewers. As a precaution, she took her Shell Cell and fans with her. With her escape successful, she ran through the sewer tunnels.

She made left and right turns with a good amount of judgement and minimal amount of hesitation. It happens when you lived in the sewers all your life. When Venus stopped, she was at one of the few grates that allowed her to see the outside world in daylight without a possibility to be seen. Before, she would sit here for hours upon end, soaking in the views and ponder how different her life would've been if Master Splinter hadn't found her mutated self.

'Most likely be living on the streets. Or still be a regular turtle.' Venus thought.

A sound reached Venus' position, one of mechanics and whirring. She turned, seeing a rather large battalion of Foot Bots, Fishface and Rahzar at the head.

Fishface took his knife out and began to expertly twirl it around. "Be scared, little girl. Unless you like trouble." He said.

Venus, unable to use her right hand, took a fan into her left and used magic in her right, encasing her hand in rocks. Rahzar extended his claws and ran towards the turtle. Venus twirled when Rahzar got close, sending him right into the grate.

Foot Bots came in waves, and Fishface joined the assault. It was relentless. Venus dodged every swing at her and most of her strikes hit their targets, be it a Foot Bot's neck or arm or the knife of Fishface. Said mutant was sent into the grate, taking Rahzar with him and breaking the grate from its holdings.

Sparking machinery lay all around Venus, some were still twitching. Venus thought that it was finished, but her gut told her otherwise. Karai leapt down from the roof of the tunnel and faced Venus. The face mask she wore covered her lips and nose, keeping her eyes clear.

"Well, well Venus. You're all alone. Do you want some company?" Karai said, taunting the turtle.

It made Venus uncomfortable. Sure, Karai was great, but she constantly used Venus' feelings of her to her advantage. That made the turtle feel betrayed and, therefore, angry. Fed up with the constant betrayals of trust, Venus never talked and fought Karai with a vigour that she never had before.

At the end of a ten minute battle, it ended with Karai on the floor with Venus' fans at her neck. The sharp blade of the fan glistened in the sun and not of blood. Venus was fuming, breathing heavily from exertion. Karai was laughing, and not in a good way.

With a speed unmatched, Karai flipped Venus over and knocked her fan away from her. She held a hand around Venus' neck. She stared deep into the turtle's eyes, which unnerved Venus a lot. Karai leant down enough to whisper.

"My master, Shredder, extends an offer to you and your family. Help us destroy those who fought us a few nights ago, and the Foot would stay away from your family." Karai whispered before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A note was left behind, placed on Venus' plastron. She picked it up and unfolded it. It was Kanji, she knew that much. She can read it, but only the first symbol.

Help.

Adrenaline rushing through her system, Venus stood up, retrieving her fan, and ran through the tunnels once more to her home, hoping to give the note to Splinter so he could read it.

'So, Zane was sent to the Field. What for, I wonder?'

Lucas was in the order's archery range, loosing arrow after arrow from his longbow. He thought after many possibilities of how Zane received that punishment and not him.

'Zane is impulsive. I am controlled. And to think that it used to be the other way around.'

Everyone in the range were scouts, those that regularly patrol the city on behalf of the order. Lucas, although he trained like one, never wanted to be one of them. He wanted to become one of the fighters. Taking the fight directly to the enemy, in this case the Foot and any demons that come. But, both he and Zane need to find their powers hidden deep within themselves and their weapons. It was how the order worked. And many times they disobeyed and left without the order knowing. Or so he thought.

The door burst open, revealing the burly knight once more. He scanned through the crowd until his eyes rested on Lucas. He pointed at the wolf with his left.

"Older Nordholm, come with me!" He ordered, slamming the door behind him.

'What a bastard.' Lucas thought, slinging his longbow over his shoulder and taking the arrows out of the target and replacing them in his quiver. Lucas soon followed the knight out of the range and down the halls that made the hideout for their order. But it was only cold stone, and it was never warm.

The knight lead Lucas to the Grandmaster's office, which the knight left straight after leading Lucas there. Lucas, knowing what this meant, knocked on the door and entered upon hearing the faint command. He closed the door behind him, looking straight into the Grandmaster's colder than freezing eyes. Lucas bowed and stood, waiting for what must be a lecture of some sort.

The silence was drawn out, a common ploy used by many. Mainly on young children. But Lucas wasn't a child.

"You called, father?" Lucas asked.

"Did you know of your brother's little... outing, last night?"

"What outing? Whatever it was, I wasn't told or even known."

The Grandmaster stood up, clutching at the desk with tense hands. "How do I know you're telling me the truth, son? I am serious, right now." He asked, keeping calm.

"And I'm serious as well, Grandmaster." Lucas replied, also calm.

"I know of your conjoined outing two nights ago."

"We've spent too long in this place. It was nice to see the outside world for once."

"And yet, you could've been killed."

Lucas has had enough of this overbearing stuff, so he half-exploded. "You gave us the best trainers for all of our training days. For months, both of us worked on perfecting techniques after technique. For years, we developed into who we are and developed as a team. We will not be defeated that easily, father."

"Zane got a partially slit wrist last night. That could've been more trouble than it was."

"Twelve years of training and you're worried about a small cut on the wrist? What about something worse, like a stab wound in the stomach? Change, father. We aren't the little kids you had many years ago."

Lucas couldn't be stuffed to bow once more and just walked out of the room. He was angered by the Grandmaster's overprotectiveness of both him and his brother. Both were nineteen. Old enough to do what they want, when they want. But both knew better than to fully defy the Grandmaster.

They'd face dishonourable execution or expulsion from the order otherwise. Most likely the first.

They've seen it enough in the twelve years of training.

A rather chipper human started to walk next to Lucas. A human girl, his age with cream skin and auburn hair, wearing the uniform of a common scout. Lucas' equipment mirrored the scout's uniform, but Lucas' was more heavily armoured with more leather padding.

"Hello Lucas. How goes it?" She asked, smiling.

"Well, Saffron. Although, I am ashamed at Zane's actions, though."

"Able to take care of himself and you still worry about your little brother, don't you Lucas?"

"You know he's reckless."

"I prefer the term 'loose in life.'"

"Call it whatever. The truth is that he's gotten himself into something that he cannot hope to forget."

"Then let's hope that he doesn't. Then he would be both reckless and forgetful."

Lucas smiled. "Those two traits do not go well together."

Here he was.

The gate to the Field.

Only the caretakers come here to make sure that the shield stays up, preventing more and more demons to leave the shield to ravage the world.

One such caretaker blessed Zane to be able to enter and leave the Field and his longsword to defeat the demons inside the Field.

With the blessings done, Zane turned to face the three who came to see him leave for the two weeks. His father, who was looking at him indifferently, Lucas, who was looking with both disgust and sadness, and Saffron, who had a look similar to Lucas.

Zane sighed and turned back to the gate. He began to trek through the Field's gate, feeling the ethereal fire course through and burn his veins.

He will soon know of the horrors of the Field. And, even better, he would have to suffer them for two weeks without dying.

Venus was kneeling in front of Master Splinter, awaiting the result of his translation of the note from Karai. She could finally stop worrying, since he finally placed it down onto the tatami mat in front of him.

"It seems that they have given us a choice that ends with death in both ways." He announced.

"What two ways are those, Sensei?" Venus asked.

"Help the Foot, and the two strangers die. Or not help, and we die."

Venus sighed and looked lower to the tatami mats. She wished that there was a third way, one that ended with none of them dying.

"You seem troubled, Venus de Milo. What is it?"

"I just wish that there was a third way, Master Splinter."

"There may be. Become a double agent. Help the Foot but, when the time is right, fight them."

"Are you sure it will work, Sensei? What if the Foot notice?"

"I admit, there is a large risk. But, sometimes, we have to take them. Rest, Venus de Milo, and come back to training quicker."

"Hai, Sensei."

Venus stood up and left the dojo. She heeded Master Splinter's advice on resting, as she wanted to get back to training ASAP and help the strangers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a small rant but I FUCKING HATE IT when people misspell the word 'metre' for the unit of measurement. Pisses me off to no end. If you don't want to make me angry, use the correct spelling. I swear, if a person writes the made-up word 'kilometer,' I just going to leave a review about them talking about bathroom scales.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, enjoy.**

Venus had to keep running. Casey, lucky for him, used his ice skates to keep up the pace. But it didn't make the atmosphere between them any lighter or heavier. They knew that the score was the deaths of someone, but who it was depended on the decisions made.

They came to a large gap between the rooftops. Casey found a pole that gave him enough momentum to make it across. Venus sped up and leapt the gap at an insane speed, since it was enhanced by magic. The rooftop which they landed on was the one that they needed to meet the Foot at.

Then they waited. Neither of them talked, since something didn't feel right. Suddenly, a few whole battalions of Foot-Bots jumped from the nearby rooftops and landed on the roof that they were on now. Venus and Casey went back to back, limiting the ability to get flanked. But the Foot-Bots did not attack. They didn't reveal their weapons. Only stood there, staring through the masks.

A shadow leapt from the building behind the Bots and landed in front of them, between Venus and the Bots. Golden hair flanked a field of black across the top of the head. The amber eyes of Karai looked up at Venus. The Foot kunoichi stood up straight, her ninjato shining menacingly in the starlight. She pulled her mask down off of her mouth.

"So, Venus, taken up the offer, have you?" She asked, her tone more sadistic than what Venus remembered.

"Yes, Karai." Venus replied, tensing up more in case there was a fight.

But there was no fight. Instead, Karai twirled the ninjato and sheathed it at the base of her spine. Seeing that a possible threat isn't imminent, Venus furled her fans and placed them at her belt.

"Now, down to business." Karai said, dispersing the battalions of Foot-Bots and leaving the three on the roof.

"What is happening, Karai? Why do you want them killed so badly?" Venus asked.

"It comes from higher up, Venus."

"Shred-head." Casey grumbled.

"Those two have been a thorn in Master Shredder's side for... quite a small amount of time."

"His side? And yours by extension?" Venus asked.

"Correct, Venus."

Suddenly, Karai looked to the side, which Venus followed. There, they saw one person. The one wasn't heavily armoured, like the Knight. But was familiar to both of them all the same. A dagger strapped to the belt, a longbow slung over his back and a grey tail being seen from against the dark side of the cloak.

The silence became deafening. Both sides looked at the other. The hooded mutant was shaking his head, since the hood's fabric moved from left to right continuously.

"Why?" He asked quietly. However, in the silence, it sounded like a yell.

"It's not what you think-" Venus tried to explain.

"Is it? Looks to me like you are trying to strike up a deal with the Foot. Who knew that we cannot trust you?"

He soon began to run towards Karai, the fabric of the cloak bellowing out behind him. But the hood stayed up for some reason. Karai unsheathed her tantō from the scabbard and held it ready to strike. When the mutant came close, she struck forth. However, the lighter armour allowed the mutant to move faster and redirect the blade away from his body. He rolled over Karai's back, placed his feet upon Karai's back and leapt off. He landed perfectly, sending Karai stumbling into the ground, and kept running towards the edge. Once there, he leapt up and away.

Venus, when the mutant leapt off the rooftop, immediately began to run after him. The chase was a lot more interesting than chasing after Fishface or Rahzar. At least this mutant can move. All of the turns were really sharp, meant to make the chaser slow down and expand the distance. But Venus wasn't ordinary by any means.

The chase lasted for several blocks. Venus was getting tired and the other mutant looked like he was just getting started. The mutant leapt into an unused apartment building, through an open window, which Venus followed him into. But she advanced a lot more slowly, seeing as how an ambush can be easily set up here.

Her caution paid off well. A shimmer of light was all of the stimulus that Venus needed to move. The dagger's point embedded itself into the wall, breaking through the plaster and rotted wood easily. Venus immediately struck out with a fist. It collided with the side of the face, judging by the hood's reaction. A leather-gauntleted hand reached up and wiped the side of the face.

"I've never tasted my own blood before." The mutant said. He lowered his hand and pulled the dagger clean out. "Tastes sweet, yet bitter."

He crouched slightly, pointing the tip at Venus. Said turtle was in a stance, holding her hands out flat in front of her. He swiped fast, the light flashing off the flat. Venus really had to move to dodge the swipes, which seemed to continue moving at the same pace each time.

Venus was finally able to lodge the mutant's wrist between her forearms. She grabbed the wrist and savagely twisted it enough to make the mutant let go of his weapon. But the mutant was stronger than he looked. He pushed against Venus' hold and a harsh uppercut split the air in front of her face. The two split apart, staring the other down.

"Can we just talk?" Venus asked, standing up straight.

"You sided with the Foot. That means that you don't have a reason to be able to talk with my order." The wolf replied.

He raised his hands to his chest level, closed. Venus felt the mutant's eyes staring her down and sizing her up. Calculating, just like the Knight.

"Be careful. I fight dirty." He said.

With that finished, he closed the gap quickly enough to surprise Venus. The hook punch he sent was quick, but the hand was halfway clenched. But claws were present on the end of his four fingered hand. Venus leant back, feeling the wind split once more. Adrenaline began to flow through her blood, hearing her heartbeat clearly. The fight itself was a blur of movement to Venus, but there were small fragments that were clear to her. A punch on his face, a cut to her mint skin, a pulling of her braided bandana, him picking up his dagger, herself throwing the mutant away.

But something happened that was most odd. He pulled out his bow, and began running to the open window on the other side of which they entered through. He leapt up upon the windowsill, jumped out, spun and fired an arrow right at Venus. The turtlette didn't move. Sure enough, the arrow embedded itself to her left by a centimetre. She looked towards the object, seeing a note tied to the shaft. She took it and opened the note, reading the contents scrawled across it in finely written English.

Meet me tomorrow night in this exact spot. Something about this whole affair is odd.

She furled the note back up and placed it within a hidden spot in her belt. She leapt out the window she came into, leaving the arrow where it was, and returning to Karai and Casey.

Venus leapt back onto the roof, with Casey unconscious and Karai checking the sharpness of her tantō. She looked up, the amber eyes going right through Venus. Although Venus was tired, she was now pissed at seeing Karai harming her friend.

"Where is he?" Karai asked.

"Not telling you until you tell me what the shell you've done to Casey!" Venus demanded.

"Not dead. Not poisoned. Only knocked out. Now..." Karai explained. Suddenly, she passed through the large gap and tried to punch Venus. The turtlette caught the fist with ease, despite being tired. Karai leaned in close. "Answer my question." She whispered, a touch of venom in her voice.

"Escaped." Venus replied.

Karai smiled. "Good."

The kunoichi removed her fist from Venus' palm. "I do not want them to die, same as yourself. But, Master Shredder wants them dead for them messing with his plans. But, I just can't." Karai mused.

Venus took out the note and handed it to Karai. She took it rather quickly and rudely, and read the words written. She looked back up to Venus.

"How did you get this?" Karai asked.

"He fired an arrow at me. That was on it." Venus answered.

"We'll meet here once again and go to this spot where it says."

Venus nodded her approval and had the note handed back to her. But Karai did something rather odd. When the note was laid down, she didn't retract her hand. Instead, she flipped Venus' hand over and kissed the knuckles. Venus was visibly blushing against her mint green skin and black bandana. Karai dropped her hand and seemingly disappeared into the night.

Just then, Casey began to stir awake. He groaned and placed his gloved hand on the back of his head, possibly where Karai hit him.

Venus walked over and helped him up. Together, their job completed, left the rooftop and went their separate ways once more.

The wolf, his hood now off, turned up to an overlooking rooftop. Seeing the female turtle leave the abandoned building, he turned around only to meet the helmet of his worst nightmare. His brother's, and by extension his, rival. Born into the order, he was a dick to both of them. He was a braggart and an ass, claiming that he was able to beat them at anytime and in any condition. And he did, and continuously did. Even with both of them fighting him at once. Due to that, he gained a large amount of followers that shared his point of view. Although the majority of his followers were so idiotic that Lucas, along with Zane, placed an unofficial bet that none of them could count the actual number of digits correctly.

"What did I tell you?!" He yelled into Lucas' face.

"Nothing, screw-head." Lucas quipped, but also answering his question.

"Exactly! Why can't you follow orders?!"

"Trust is a two way street. I don't trust you, so I don't follow your orders."

The rival punched Lucas in the face. Lucas yelped and stumbled backwards, clutching his eye. Right where the steel gauntlet contacted his face. But the rival wasn't done. He grabbed Lucas by the cloak he wore and shoved him against a brick wall.

"Just like your brother. Nothing but a filthy animal." He sneered.

"But I am more human than you, turd-for-brains." Lucas quipped.

The rival head butted him, hitting Lucas straight on the cranium. His eyesight became blurry. How he hated steel on bone. What made it worse was that his rival dropped Lucas, making him fall to the ground.

"Get back to the hideout quickly, Nordholm. Don't want your daddy to be upset." He said in a mockingly sad tone, but cackled like a maniac at the end.

With that, he ran back to the hideout and leaving Lucas lying there, vulnerable to attack. The wolf didn't know exactly how long he was prone, but the blurriness and weakness of the muscle did subside. He stood, although shakily, pulled his hood up and began to make his own way back.

He began to walk his way towards the edge until he felt the sharp cold of steel against his throat.

"If you are a copier, how dare you copy my friend?" A familiar voice hissed in his ear.

Lucas slowly raised his hands and pushed the hood off once more. He swore he spends more time putting it on and off than anything else. "Geez, Saf. Take a break." Lucas quipped.

The blade was taken off his throat and Saffron walked around to the front. She kept the tip of the dagger out to his throat, ready to strike at a second's notice.

"What would the Brave Prince become?" Saffron asked.

"The Cowardly Baron." Lucas answered.

It was the most common way for both to recognise the other, since some demons could shapeshift. But those who shapeshift cannot read minds.

Saffron sheathed the dagger and looked around the rooftop. "Where's Spencer? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?"

"Ran away to the hideout. He might've given me a small concussion when he head butted me with his helmet. Maybe a swollen eye with the punch." Lucas answered.

To say that Saffron was shocked was an understatement. "You need to tell your father about this. Become my partner rather than Spencer's."

"And risk the mass beating?"

"Stay alongside me for a few days. You know I'll support you no matter what, Lucas."

"I know, yes. But both Zane and I are scared of what Spencer and his group of dummies would do to you if you support us."

Lucas was sure that Saffron would punch him upside the head. But Saffron only smiled, a smug look on her face. "I am tougher than I look, Lucas. And not to mention that Spencer wouldn't dare do anything terrible around me." She explained.

Lucas raised his eyelids, coming to a revelation. "He's smitten with you, isn't he?" Lucas asked.

Saffron nodded, the smug smile turning into a sick smile on her face. "Yeah. But he will be disappointed, since I don't feel the same way."

Lucas laughed and pulled the hood back up. "We need to get back, and fast. I'm sure Father would give me a scolding if Spencer lies about what happened and I don't return in time."

And so they left the rooftop, leaving no trace of them except for the arrow that was still lodged in a place where no one would ever dare to look.


End file.
